The Battle Ends! Akashi’s Regret.
(Note: This is Chapter 9 of the ''Return From Exile'' story arc.) Akashi opened his eyes to find himself standing in the great hall of a castle… Ahead of him was a throne and on it was a king dressed in royal crimson robes with elaborate golden embroidering and white along the edges. He wore an ornate crown on his head, and black pants with gold along the seams and hem. “I tried to help you, but if you are willing to surrender so easily…” “I’m not, Jisatsu Kingu, this is no ordinary hollow,” Akashi defended himself. “That’s exactly what it is,” Jisatsu Kingu said sternly, “he doesn’t have any special skills, he just caught you off guard and you’ve let him use that advantage to the point of almost killing you!” “I just can’t do it on my own,” Akashi said defeated, approaching the throne. Jisatsu Kingu rose from his throne, “That seems to be true, but you aren’t on your own. You need but call on me and we can achieve Bankai, you have gone as far as you can in your training.” “But the limits placed on me by Soul Society may not allow for it,” Akashi said. “There doesn’t seem to be another option,” Jisatsu Kingu said extending his hand. “You’re right,” Akashi shook his hand. In the temple room Gomakasu was standing above the lifeless body of Kotsu… “Pathetic human scum, to think that your body could hold my power. Hmph,” He growled. Suddenly an immense spiritual pressure swept over him. “Hm,?” Gomakasu turned to see Akashi back on his feet blade reassembled, as he held it out before him, he spoke, “Ban-“ Gomakasu’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, “-kai!” The cards scattered as a bright light enveloped him. As the light faded, Akashi stood there in the same robes that Jisatsu Kingu’s spirit wore, with ribbons of cards winding down his arms and legs, and ribbons also ran across his chest from one hip to the opposite shoulder. He threw out both arms the ribbons unwound up to his shoulders and hips and extended out toward the hollow. He tried to fire another blast, but the ribbons caught the blast and charged it back into him. Gomakasu tried to stand but couldn’t, the ribbons had wrapped around all of his limbs and his torso one even grabbed him around the throat and began to choke him. “You are a worthless creature; I’m embarrassed that you’ve lasted this long in battle with me, but no more.” With that he squeezed the beast tightly, and as it screamed, Akashi smiled. He gestured with his hand and the creature was slammed into the ground. He unwrapped the creature’s neck. “Any last words?” Gomakasu fired several blasts, all around the room. Some broke pillars, others shattered the wall, a few even managed to break through some of the card ribbons. One headed toward the fallen body of the Byakuya. Akashi quickly released the hollow and flash-stepped just in time to deflect the attack with the ribbons, which he drew back to his body, once again wrapping around his arms. He turned to check that Byakuya was alright. Then he heard the hollow begin to laugh. “Haha, that is your weakness, Shinigami care about others,” Akashi turned to face him and to his horror Kotsu was in his right hand, “and because of that, I will defeat you,” he held the limp body above his open mouth and he started to lower it in. Akashi used his shunpo to appear above the Hollow, cut his arm off and take the body to safety, taking it from the severed arms grasp and tossing the arm away. Then he reappeared and cut slice the Hollow horizontally across the torso, and jump backwards across the room. “Aargh, you bastard I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” “Shut up!” Akashi snapped, “You little worm! You brought this on yourself, and now you will die for your lust for power. Flush” the ribbons began to glow, as did his blade, “now Shuffle” the blade turned to a cloud of cards and the ribbons began to unwind. “It’s over!” he said with anger in his voice. He swung the hilt and the cloud and ribbons began to cross the room toward the moaning hollow. Suddenly, Akashi detected a movement to his right the severed arm was soaring across the room toward the hollow the lower torso had already reconnected, but worse than that Akashi could see that grasped in the hand as the arm reconnected, was Kotsu’s body! Horrified Akashi tried to with draw the attack but it was too late the energy based cards tore through the body of the hollow, and of the monk. The attack ended, Akashi walked toward the bodies, his Bankai still active. The hollow’s body faded, if only the monks would, too. Tears came up in Akashi’s eyes as the plus of the young monk appeared next to his body. “My you look different,’ he said to Akashi, ‘what is happening here…” His words trailed of as he saw his body next to him on the ground, bloody and beaten. “I- I- don’t understand. Wh-? How did this happen?” “I’m so…so very sorry,” Akashi choked on his words. Byakuya began to stir behind him the seal having worn off. “Akashi what’s happening?” He asked confused, noticing his brother’s new form just before it disappeared. Akashi returned his blade to its sealed state. “Its time for you to pass on to the next life,” he said despair in his voice. “But how did I-” Kotsu’s plus began but before he knew it the hilt of the sword was against his forehead and he was released. Akashi turned to face his brother, “Byakuya, I didn’t mean to,” Akashi started, but before he could explain a Senkai Gate opened near him. “Akashi Kuchiki,” said a voice the brother’s recognized as Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. “You are to come with us for breaking your limit without per…mis…sion…” His voice trailed off as he surveyed the room and looked upon Kotsu’s bloodied form. “Akashi? Byakuya?” “Whats going on Ukitake?” said Captain Kyoraku as he entered through the gate. “Woah, what the hell happened here?” “I- I was just,” Akashi started. “Akashi, no, you would do better to remain silent,” Byakuya said with deep concern. “At least until some sort of official investigation has occurred. Understand?” Akashi, nodded. “Well then,” Ukitake began, “ Come with us, Restrain,” Akashi’s arms were place behind his back and the zanpakto in his hand fell to the ground. “I’ll have to take these, Akashi,” said Kyoraku as he picked up the blade and removed the sheath from Akashi’s waste. “Standard procedure.” Previous Chapter: The Deceiver Attacks! Akashi Alone in Battle! Next Chapter:The Trial of Akashi Kuchiki.